


Valentine Rhyme to Ladybug

by Shan_Solo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir POV, F/M, Fluff, Other, Valentine's Day, attempt at fluff, valentines day rhyme to ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Solo/pseuds/Shan_Solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rhyme I had wrote for my ffn account and decided to share on here, as it got a pretty good response. It is quite brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Rhyme to Ladybug

Valentines Day rhyme

Roses are red

And your mask is too

What would I do

Without my Bugaboo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
